


half an hour.

by bhubblemilk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhubblemilk/pseuds/bhubblemilk
Summary: your mission was to hug a memeber for half a hour, and woojin seemed to be the only one calm enough to comply with you.





	half an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something! This is a dream I had and it is in the setting of episode 4 in finding skz… I believe.

**Hug a member for half an hour.**

Your jaw dropped a little as you read through the note card Stray Kid’s manager handed you specifically after you sat down in the small room with laughter hanging off your lips from something Felix said when he was playing around with Chan’s hand on the fluffy carpet.

You didn’t even get to choose your own card, the staff had printed only one with English words, giving you the hint that they had randomly chosen one from the nine options they made the boys write down.

“No,” you hissed, dragging the vowel sound out for dramatic effect as you shook your head at the manager, who simply shrugged at you with a deadpan expression.

“How can I do that? I barely know any of them, I met them last week!” You said, mostly to your own anxious thoughts that were racing through the faces of each member one by one, flipping through your options and slapping a giant red cross over their images in your head.

“Just lose,” the manager said the little amount of English he could muster out at this moment in a comical way, gesturing towards the door as a signal that it was time for you to head out.

Well, at least you knew the boys wouldn’t be all up over you or blocking you to the corner to try and look for any objects, like how they did to literally everyone who walked out the door. Because that would be awkward, and embarrassing, and just straight up trespassing personal bubbles, which the boys knew very well you have, a thick one at that.

You timidly slid out the door after a while, trying to appear as small and as unimportant as possible. Your mind was still racing, but this time with ideas instead of blatantly turning every possibility down.

Chan and Felix were already in their own little world of stacking on top of each other. Adding you on top would be a little suspicious, especially when Felix kept on moving from one spot to the other.

Changbin, perhaps? Changbin was pretty affectionate himself. Hyunjin too. They didn’t seem to be the type to be able to just reject skinship, unlike Seungmin and Jeongin, who would definitely pull away cautiously within a blink of an eye.

Jisung was too playful and he too moves too much.

Minho… you sucked in a breath. Yeah, that would be a no.

“Stop analyzing us,” Felix pointed out from the floor, his fingers intertwined with Chan’s casually as he tried to bring Chan’s hand down.

You grimaced, “Just step on it. Hands can’t be stronger than feet.”

Chan widened his eyes at you in surprise, not knowing you were one to go that far to step on someone in order to sabotage their mission. He let out a whine when Felix let out a noise, as if taking your suggestion into consideration, but he wouldn’t. His mission was to lie down on the same spot, moving up would be starting over again.

“Woojin can’t speak, he isn’t allowed to talk!”

You turned your head towards the direction of the voice and immediately you saw Seungmin walking out with the rest of the boys. Curiously, and with a plan in mind, you moved over silently and headed inside the room despite the interested glances of the members.

“Where are you going?” Changbin asked, reaching his hand out half-way to grab the air awkwardly.

“Getting him to talk since you all seemed to have failed at it,” you replied briefly before walking in and slyly kicking the door shut, making it look like it was simply an instinctive action.

You could hear some of them ask about your mission, which Chan and Felix realized they knew nothing about, when you kicked the door to the room and smiled sheepishly at Woojin, who had his lips pursed tightly.

Silence and hugs happen to go very well with each other, you knew for a fact. This could be a compromise, so long as no one else barges in and ruin the plan for you, which you suspect would happen since insistent yelling erupted from outside almost immediately after you shut the door.

You turned to Woojin carefully then, eyeing him once as he looked back at you with a half smile.

“You can’t talk,” you said slowly in English, using hand movements to aid with your communication. “I won’t make you talk but I want you to help me too.”

Woojin tilted his head, understanding you completely and appreciating the fact that you had chosen to speak slower for the sake of his lack of fluency in the foreign language. He raised his eyebrow, willing to trust your calmness for a sign that you wouldn’t be acting the same way the boys had and instead to hear you out.

“I have to hug one person for…half an hour,” you said, gesturing toward the time, “I hug you. You don’t talk to me.”

A very simple favor, and you weren’t quite sure how you two winded up in such an intimate position… well, at it was closer than how you could let people normally get to you and you do consider it rather intimate to have your chest pressed up against his side and his hand lying on the small of your back, unconsciously keeping you in place.

The position of you two weren’t quite the main focus, although, but the way you had talked and talked non stop about whatever topic you could find ever since your bodies hit the surface of the soft mattress until now, when you were both fully surrounded by each other’s body warmth and the weird shifts of limbs being laid uncomfortable ways were all set and done.

The early adjustments of letting someone invading your personal spaces were over, it was all simply mutual trust and relaxing cuddles now.

Like you had promised, you made no attempt to urge Woojin to talk, and he made sure he kept his arm around your figure at all times, occasionally reaching up to run his fingers through the midst of your hair that laid on top of his chest.

It felt a little awkward for you the first few minutes. You blinked and blinked to keep yourself from cringing, seeing blinking continuously was a rather preoccupying job. But Woojin caught on quickly to your uneasiness, so he took it upon himself to hug you too, by carefully putting his hand on your head and patting it a few times until he was sure you’ve calmed down.

You did, really quickly, surprisingly quickly. And you came to realize you’ve never felt safer in your life than this moment, lying on the bed with a man you barely knew because of a stupid television program and a smart compromise.

“So… uh, let’s talk about something. Just me, I’ll talk about something,” you muttered out.

That was the start of your mindless rambles. And despite the language barrier, Woojin listened to what you have to say about yourself. About your previous days, your likes and your childhood, your life. Things that took the boys a whole week to crack out of you, or things that they have yet to achieve the permission to know from you.

He wasn’t quite sure whether you were aware of your sudden disclosure or not, but it wasn’t like he could stop you anyway, and it wasn’t like he wants to stop you or anything. He certainly enjoyed having you tell him about yourself, with the mellowly fond voice of yours that reminded him of a gentle humming of a familiar song in the morning instead of actually singing the song at the top of your lungs, because sometimes it is good to be quiet and close.

You had a child-like glow in your eyes whenever you glanced up at him from his chest, to emphasize your point or to remember an imperfect memory from years ago. Your hair stuck to your face and your eyes wide in contemplation, wanting to give him the best piece of information no matter how trivial. Your sentences stopping mid-way as the broken pieces slowly come back to you as you spoke, and you would tap his chest impatiently as if that would make your memories come back to you faster.

There was something utterly humane about you, perhaps the moments where you would question yourself or the fact that you would repeat yourself to make sure he understood you. In the midst of your own unraveling, you made sure Woojin got included somehow.

The little good things that he managed to find within your flaws made you precious in his eyes.

Your voice came to a slow stop at some point and Woojin breathed out deeply when he glanced at the clock. His time was up, and yours needed another five more minutes. He glanced down at you, your palm flat against his chest and your head resting on the edge, all snuggled up. Your chest heaved rhythmically steady, like a slowed down lullaby, breathing back all the breathes you’ve used up talking just a while ago.

Woojin smiled gently, almost lovingly if you would. It was the kind of smile where even though it was just a simple quirk of the corner of someone’s lips, you knew it held something way bigger than the smile itself could actually hold. And their eyes were usually calm, like the flow of a river instead of the waves in a vast ocean, sparked with the lights of the moon and not the sun.

His time was up. He has all the reason to leave you sleeping on the bed alone and finish off being the one who won.

But he chose not to.


End file.
